Tres visiones de Eve
by Fanficcionista
Summary: ¿Quién es Eve?


TRES VISIONES DE EVE  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos.  
  
DEDICATORIA: Éste es para mi Amigui, es el elemento de consolación que acompañaba al helado.  
  
SPOILERS: Convicción (4x01) y Sólo Recompensas (4x02)  
  
RESUMEN: ¿Quién es Eve?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I. SONRISA.  
  
- Magnus Hainsley. - dice Angel entrando a la oficina de Eve sin anunciarse.  
  
- Uno de nuestros mejores clientes. - le contesta ella, levantando la vista de los papeles que estudia, con la misma sonrisa plástica que al parecer venía con el rostro.  
  
- Le suministrábamos cadáveres.  
  
- Ya no. Oí que terminaste su contrato.  
  
- Está muerto. - se apoya en el escritorio y se inclina hacia ella. - Así que si intentas algo para perjudicarme otra vez, como darme ese amuleto sin explicarme su relación con Wolfram & Hart, nadie va a poder traerte de vuelta otra vez... Lilah.  
  
Ella sigue sonriendo y su expresión, más que nunca, no corresponde con su cara de muchacha casi inocente.  
  
- Ya lo sabes. Te demoraste más de que lo que pensé que tardarías en darte cuenta. - se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana. - Es casi un alivio, ya no voy a tener que seguir fingiendo que soy una joven egresada de una escuela de derecho y reclutada por W&H.  
  
- ¿Qué le hiciste a... - él señala el cuerpo. Sabe que ella no aceptaría cualquier cadáver robado de su tumba.  
  
- ¿La verdadera Eve? La pobre Evie estuvo en coma cuatro años. Supongo que está descansando ahora.  
  
- Me traicionaste una vez. Ese amuleto era para mí. - en un movimiento a velocidad de vampiro, él la tiene tomada por el cuello contra la ventana. - Quiero que te vayas inmediatamente.  
  
- Ya dijiste eso una vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Era algo así como "Haz feliz a Connor, cuida a Cordelia y desaparece de mi vista." ¿Lo ves? Desaparecí. - él aumentó la presión un poco más, apenas lo suficiente para dejar una marca en su cuello. - Desaparecí, pero sigo aquí. He hecho tratos con fuerzas que no puedes imaginar. Tengo más recursos que los que tú y tus amigos van a tener jamás, campeón. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Que nunca vas a poder decirle a nadie nada de esto. - se libera de la presión de Angel. - Todavía tenemos un secreto o dos que guardar.  
  
Antes que él pueda contestar, el teléfono empieza a sonar. Ella se acerca y ve la pantalla, otra vez con su molesta sonrisa.  
  
- Ahora, si me disculpas, ése es Wes, para nuestra reunión de las cuatro.  
  
- Aléjate de él.  
  
- ¿O qué? - se arregla la chaqueta y se retoca el labial sin dignarse a mirarlo. - ¿ Vas a mostrarme tus colmillos otra vez? ¿O vas a pedirle a alguna de tus amiguitas que me entierre un cuchillo en la garganta?  
  
Angel no contesta. Sólo se queda viendo como Eve/Lilah y su sonrisa salen de la oficina, como si todo estuviera bien.  
  
II. MANZANA  
  
- Lo de la manzana fue genial. - Eve bebe un sorbo de su capuccino. - Deberías haberlo visto.  
  
- Me lo imagino, calabacita. - Lorne trata de ordenar su escritorio, lo que se le hace bastante difícil, considerando que tiene a la abogada sentada sobre los contratos de varios de sus representados. - Creo que estás sentada sobre Orlando Bloom.  
  
- Él no se está quejando. - se baja de un salto y se sienta en el sofá frente a él.  
  
- Disculpa que arruine tu fiesta personal, muñeca, pero ¿realmente crees que no se van a dar cuenta? Tarde o temprano...  
  
- ¿Quién? Angel no lo notaría ni aunque me para frente a él con un post-it en la frente que dijera "Cordelia". Lleva más de una semana sin hacer nada más que discutir con Spike acerca de quién es el gran amor de Buffy. Patético. - bebe otro sorbo de café bajando la vista.  
  
- Sabes perfectamente lo que siente por ti.  
  
- ¿Wesley? - dice ella sin escuchar a Lorne. - Demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a Fred, me recuerda al que era antes de... - se queda callada un momento, como si recordara algo en particular. Luego agita la mano, como para hacer que el recuerdo se desvanezca. - Olvídalo.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Lorne se sienta junto a ella, perfectamente consciente de que hay algo que ella no le ha dicho.   
  
- No es nada...  
  
- Vamos, preciosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo...  
  
- Fred está encandilada con su nuevo departamento y con ese asistente, ¿cómo se llama?  
  
- Knox. - él está perdiendo la paciencia. - No cambies el tema...  
  
- Y Gunn hizo un trato muy favorable con la compañía, como para andar preocupándose por mí. - deja la taza sobre el escritorio y toma la manzana que le llevó a Lorne de regalo. - Eres el único que sabe y el único que va a saber, por un buen tiempo por lo menos.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?  
  
- Pasaron muchas cosas malas, Lorne, que no recuerdas. ¿Y quién querría, en realidad?   
  
Él lo sabe. Ella ya se lo ha dicho antes: eventos apocalípticos orquestados por una criatura que pretendía apoderarse del mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué es tan importante que no recuerden nada que Angel los hizo olvidar? ¿Y por qué Cordy está encubierta como una abogada de la firma malvada?  
  
- Vas a tener que confiar en mí, Lorne. Cosas aun peores vana pasar y alguien tiene que detenerlas. Si Angel cede ante la tentación, - le da una mordida a la manzana. - voy a tener que ser yo.  
  
Eve/Cordelia se va, dejándolo con más preguntas que respuestas. Por el momento, parece que va a tener que hacerle caso.  
  
III. CONTRATO   
  
- Diablos. - Spike abre los ojos para descubrir que está en un armario de W&H, no muy lejos de la oficina de Angel. Pero lo último que quiere en ese momento es ver a Frentudo. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.  
  
- ¿Un día duro? - dice una vocecita frente a él.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú? - vuelve a abrir los ojos para ver a una muchacha.  
  
- No nos conocemos, personalmente por lo menos. Mi nombre es Eve, soy la conexión entre Angel y los Socios Mayoritarios.  
  
- He escuchado de ti. - mira a su alrededor con suspicacia. - ¿Cómo entraste?  
  
- Digamos que llegué antes que tú. - ella sonríe y abre la puerta. - ¿Vamos?  
  
Él la sigue por el pasillo. Seguramente es de noche, porque los abogados están empezando a llegar y comentan las citas de los clientes del día.  
  
Hay algo extraño en la muchacha, pero no puede explicar qué es. En ese momento extraña su olfato.  
  
- ¿Dónde vamos?   
  
- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. - lo conduce al exterior del edificio, donde la calle está, extrañamente, vacía.   
  
- ¿Un paseo nocturno? ¿Acaso Angel te está pagando para mantenerme lejos?  
  
- Angel no me está pagando. Como te dije, soy su conexión con los Socios Mayoritarios.  
  
- ¿Y qué diablos significa eso? ¿Tú me trajiste de vuelta?  
  
- No, Spikey. Fue un accidente. - su apariencia de falsa inocencia no lo convence. - Jamás pensamos que usarías el amuleto.  
  
- ¿Entonces es verdad? Era para Angel.  
  
- En realidad, tampoco. - se detienen en un parque a un par de cuadras del edificio. Un par de personas pasan junto a ellos trotando. - La verdad es que jamás se me ocurrió que la Cazadora fuera tan...  
  
- ¿Buffy?  
  
- Era bastante obvio. - ella siguió hablando sin prestarle atención. - Un campeón, alguien más fuerte que un humano...   
  
- Tus jefes trataron de matar a Buffy. - Tiene que decirle a Angel. Esta vez no va a poder darle otro de esos discursos de "vencer al mal desde adentro" que dudaba que incluso los idiotas de sus amigos compraran.  
  
- Por supuesto que no era para Buffy. ¿De qué nos habría servido? Una Cazadora más, una Cazadora menos... Pero Willow, es otra historia. ¿Te la imaginas? El miedo, la oscuridad, apoderándose de su alma. La pérdida total del control...  
  
- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensan hacer tus jefes? - empieza a tener miedo. No hay nadie cerca, si pudiera avisarle a Fred...  
  
- Verás, Spike. Hay algo que no tienes muy claro. Que yo sea la conexión entre los Socios Mayoritarios y Angel no significa que sean mis jefes. Es más, - atraviesa un árbol al caminar. - técnicamente, yo estoy al mando.  
  
Spike se detiene boquiabierto.  
  
- Tú... no puedes... La boca del Infierno se cerró...  
  
- Lo sé. Estaba ahí. - se acerca a él un par de pasos. - ¿Pero realmente crees que tú y tu patética alma pueden destruirme?  
  
Él no puede contestar. Lo último que ve antes de caer en el dolor y la oscuridad (supone que para siempre) es el rostro tranquilo de Eve/Primero.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
¿Alguien quiere dejar un review? 


End file.
